


【大山田】怀孕的兔子 上（仓安部分）

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 微博点文 下见安田拔兔https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937368梗源“ @努力学习的苍术酱我今天见着@-午夜报社- 才知道小兔子沿着后背摸会高x，次数多了还会假孕假如真的揣了小兔子，也能继续揣因为兔子有两个子宫这是什么适合开车的体质！”





	【大山田】怀孕的兔子 上（仓安部分）

大仓家的兔子怀孕了，而大仓忠义本狼还在为小兔肚子里揣的崽子不是自己的而烦恼着。当然，这不是说他家的安田在外面有别的狼了，而是因为大仓和和豹子丸山共同拥有着安田。  
三只动物组成的家庭总会有各种各样的问题，比如在他们家，每天都要为了谁能抱着小兔子睡而吵得不可开交。两只肉食动物说两句就要动手，等丸山和大仓鼻青脸肿地打完架回屋后，小兔子早就进入了梦想，狼和豹子只能蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，轻轻牵住安田的左右手。

旷日持久的争斗在最近取得了新的进展，因为小兔子怀孕了，怀得还是那只蠢豹子的崽子。当村上医生来给安田做孕期检查的时候，混蛋豹子紧紧地握着小兔子的手，两个人像一对亲密无间的夫妻一样。  
“什么啊！明明我也是孩子的父亲啊！明明我也努力射进yasu里面了！为什么不怀上我的崽子啊！”大灰狼把脑袋埋进安田的怀里撒娇。  
“以后会给你生崽子的呀~”小兔子因为他的话有点害羞了，小小声地安慰着不甘心的狼先生。  
“不要！现在就给我生吧！在另一个子宫里，给我生一窝狼崽子！”大仓说着就去脱安田宽大的睡裙。  
“不准！约定了就要遵守！”豹子先生一手抓住大灰狼的衣领，把他从大肚子的安田身上拽下来，而狼先生只能丧着脸扯扯已经被顶起来的裤子走进了卫生间。

因为早在安田怀孕不久，两只混蛋丈夫就为了争抢另一个子宫的位置而射进了太多精液，导致小兔子不得不找到村上医生才把满满的堵在子宫里的精液释放出来。经过这件事，加上村上医生的愤怒pia头警告他们不能对孕夫玩的太过火，两只肉食动物终于定下了控制下半身的约定。  
隔天做一次爱；不准内射；为了监督对方有没有射精，做爱一定要三只一起。

明明才是下午，但是大仓就带着猎物回了家，最近的大灰狼总是在下午3点就收工回家。至于是因为什么，还不是那个麻烦的约定，凭什么丸山不能射进去自己也不能射，自己可是还没有崽子呢。  
狡猾的大灰狼开始琢磨着怎么才能偷偷让小兔子怀上自己的崽子，于是趁着另一只不在的时候内射的计划就浮现在他的脑海中。

“yasu,我回来了。”大灰狼把猎物扔在门口，又脱下了自己粘上泥土草叶的外套，只穿着内裤走进了客厅。  
“今天也这么早呀~”正在画板上涂抹颜料的安田转过身冲大仓笑笑。  
“太想你了。”大仓从后面抱住安田，把他抱进怀里然后自己坐在画板前面，为他的画加了几笔。  
“骗人，你根本就回来做那种事的……”小兔子当然知道大灰狼的混蛋计划，每天下午都把自己翻来覆去地吃干净，还要射浓浓的精液在里面。  
“yasu既然知道就直接开始吧。”大仓把扭来扭去地安田往自己勃起的性器上按了按，隔着布料好像都能感受到小兔子的小穴已经流出了汁液。

孕期的小兔子其实根本无法被喂饱，别说两天做一次，就算自己这样天天偷跑回来开小灶，安田的后穴也是一摸就出水。  
大灰狼把安田抱回沙发上，顺便脱下了他的连帽小熊睡衣，今天也没穿内裤的安田光溜溜地躺在沙发上，不好意思地伸手挡住已经翘的老高的小阴茎。  
“别挡，yasu哪里都长得这么好看。”大仓低下头含住他的肉棒，光滑的舌头绕着小巧的龟头打转，手指也伸到下面扣弄安田的后穴。  
“啊……tachon……要、要射了……”小兔子坚持不了两分钟就尖叫着射出精液，点点白浊沾在大仓的下巴上。  
高大的狼先生扶着还沉浸在高潮余韵的安田坐到自己腿上，硕大的阴茎顶上淌着蜜液的后穴，今天的性爱才刚刚开始呢。

小兔子搂住大仓的脖子，白嫩的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，和长年累月打猎留下的伤疤形成了鲜明的对比，纤细的腿也环上大仓精壮的腰，性器紧紧地贴上他的小腹。  
灰狼轻轻一挺腰，花穴就吞下了一大半阴茎，就着溢出的花液大仓轻易顶进了深处，顶进了将要孕育自己的崽子的小小子宫里。宫口紧紧包裹着头部，肠壁像是要留住公狼的性器一样紧紧地夹住了棒身。  
“yasu，放松点。”大仓安抚着又一次射精的小兔子，由于生理构造不同，每次做爱安田都得射个七八次，频繁的高潮使他总会下意识地收紧后穴，夹紧操弄自己的阴茎。被后穴一夹，大仓差点被吸到射精，于是狼先生带着不能被安田小看的气势开始大开大合地在小兔子身上耕耘。

“啊……太快了……嗯啊……tachon别……别顶那么深啊……”被大力干操干的小兔子眼里泛着泪水，呻吟着请求大仓别插坏自己。  
“不会插坏的，我的yasu最厉害了，就算我跟maru一起进去都插不坏淫荡的兔子。”大灰狼说着嘴里荤话身下更是用力，像是要把囊袋都顶进去一样。“今天就给我生崽子好不好，我要yasu生好多好多狼崽子。”  
安田被操干的胡言乱语，哭喊着要大仓射给自己这样平时说不出口的话，后穴也又一次夹紧了阴茎，从深处喷出了透明的花液。被安田的高潮刺激到的大仓低吼着射出今日份的浓精，射精后的阴茎成结，堵住子宫口等待着精子着床。

结束后大仓温柔地给小兔子清理了身体，还特别注意安田白嫩的身上有没有留下什么痕迹，顺便再亲亲自己的刚刚经历剧烈运动的小白兔。  
最后狼先生轻轻地亲了亲安田微微鼓起的肚皮，“要乖乖的哦，不许欺负yasu，否则你出生以后我会像揍你丸山爸爸一样揍你这个小混蛋，还有，你隔壁可能已经住进了一个弟弟，你们要好好相处。”

再一次穿上了粘上泥土草叶的外套，拿起扔在门边的猎物，大灰狼装作从没回过家地样子又出门去打猎了，而小兔子先生看着钟表猜测着豹子先生回来的时间。

下篇指路→安田拔兔https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937368


End file.
